Total Drama presents: The Ridonculous Race - Take Two
by KovatePrivalski97
Summary: After the great success of The Ridonculous Race, Don receives a call to film a second season. With eighteen teams of veterans and newbies, the new season promises as much action, romance, humor and drama as the first one. / Co-written with Umeki-Nara / What's happening now?: The teams are presented, and they face a very familiar first challenge.


Disclaimer: Total Drama series doesn't belong to me but to Jennifer Perth and Tom McGill. I write for fun, not for money and blah, blah, blah ...

Summary: After the great success of The Ridonculous Race, Don receives a call to film a second season. With eighteen teams of veterans and newbies, the new season promises as much action, romance, humor and drama as the first one. / Co-written with Umeki-Nara / What's happening now?: The teams are presented, and they face a very familiar first challenge.

Warning: English isn't our first language. It's Spanish. If you notice any grammatical error or something like that, please let us know. Thank you!

* * *

The race begins again

* * *

"Welcome back to Toronto, Ontario, the starting point of the previous race, and also of the present one."

The man walked slowly through the streets of the city, watching the camera that followed him with a smile.

"As we speak, or I speak to you, eighteen teams are approaching, ready to travel around the world" he announced, stopping at last. "As you know, I'm your host, Don, and this is... The Ridonculous Race: Take Two."

* * *

"Welcome back to The Ridonculous Race: Take Two. This season, some veterans return for a second chance" continued Don, hiding his hands behind his back. "While other teams, hungry for money, come to make difficult their task."

The man was standing now in a bus station, next to one of the already known DonBox.

"But now, let's meet the teams who'll be battling it out for a million dollars!"

The camera moved away a bit, showing a better view of the bus station while Don smiled.

"You'll probably remember our first team for having participated in the last season. And if it had been a competition with medals, they would have won the bronze. Jacques and Josee, the Ice Dancers!"

Josee and Jacques entered in the scene, smiling and running with arms raised, although Josee had a slight tic in her eye.

* * *

\- * -Team Confessional: Ice Dancers - Josee & Jacques- * -

In the confessional, Jacques and Josee were idly and frowning.

"Nothing will stop us this time" sentenced Josee, crossing her arms

"The other teams have no chance" said her blond companion, with a strong French accent. "We come for the gold!"

* * *

"The following team may seem familiar to you at home, but I don't recognize them... George and Alex, Secondary Actors!"

* * *

\- * - Team Confessional: Secondary Actors - George & Alex - * -

"I can't believe they added the word 'secondary'" exclaimed a boy with brown hair, frowning

"George is right, we are famous actors!" assured Alex, crossing his arms firmly

* * *

"Now we have more Reality Shows veterans, the Evil Lovers, Alejandro and Heather!"

\- * - Team Confessional: Evil Lovers Alejandro & Heather - * -

"I'm glad that Chris isn't here to torture us, thereby it'll be easier to destroy the other teams" Heather said with a smirk.

"Oh, mi amor, I completely agree with you" seconded the Latin boy.

* * *

"And now, the Rockers, participants of the first season of The Ridonculous Race! Rock and Spud!"

* * *

\- * - Team Confessional: Rockers - Rock & Spud - * -

"We competed in the first season, but we were like..." the blond boy imitated the sound of a plane crashing, accompanied by a wave of his hand. "But this time, we are in it to win it!"

His friend looked around curiously, thoughtfully, before turning back to him.

"Man, I know this place... where are we?"

* * *

"Our next team believes that love can do everything, and they think that it'll take them far... Abigail and Mark, the Newlyweds!"

* * *

\- * - Team Confessional: Newlyweds - Abigail & Mark - * -

"This is so fantastic" exclaimed a young blonde woman, clinging to the arm of his husband. "Mark and I are so excited to race here."

"Yeah! A trip around the world, it will be like our honeymoon!" said the brown-haired man, hugging his wife.

* * *

"Although we also have the other side of the coin, say hello to Rick and Laura, the Divorced Couple!"

* * *

\- * - Confessional: Divorced Couple - Rick & Laura - * -

"This woman made me wash the dishes, and now she's making me to participate in this nonsense!" complained a man in his fifties, with an annoyed expression

"You know we have to do it for the kids!" exclaimed the woman, a little younger, arms crossed

"Breaking news: they aren't kids anymore!"

"Well, let me tell you...!"

* * *

"They met in last season, and love knocked on their door... Noah and Emma, the Reality TV Daters!"

* * *

\- * - Confessional: Reality TV Daters - Noah & Emma - * -

"Every Reality Show I've been in, including this one, I've lost. But at least last season I got more than just a kick in the butt."

Emma gave a funny little laugh, kinda blushed.

"Though now we're dating, that won't affect the race. Not this time" she said.

* * *

"They're best friends, share tastes in fashion, they even share a brain! Katie and Sadie, Best Female Friends Forever!"

* * *

\- * - Confessional: Best Female Friends Forever - Katie & Sadie - * -

"I'm so excited to do this with Sadie" cried the brunette girl, holding hands with her friend fondly. "I couldn't do it with anyone else!"

"Neither could I! I'd die!" exclaimed Sadie, smiling excitedly. "We will win this thanks to Katie!"

"No, thanks to you!"

"No, you!"

* * *

"They entered the race to strengthen their relationship, and win the money if possible... Stanley and Kendra, Brother and Sister!"

* * *

\- * - Team Confessional: Brother and Sister - Stanley & Kendra - * -

"Mom and Dad didn't exactly agree that we did this" said Kendra. "But we need the prize anyways."

"They never agree with anything" snapped Stanley, with his arms crossed.

* * *

"They definitely don't need a million dollars, but certainly came to show their worth! Vincent and Gabrielle, Father and Daughter!"

* * *

\- * - Confessional: Father and Daughter - Vincent & Gabrielle - * -

"My dad has paid for me to win every competition in which I participate, so this will be the exception!" a blond girl said, crossing her arms with confidence

"Actually I tried to pay to producers, but they didn't accept my money" her father said, shrugging with a small grin on his face. "So I guess we'll have to compete 'for real'."

* * *

"They lost one million last season, but they're coming for more... the Police Cadets, Sanders and MacArthur!"

* * *

\- * - Confessional: Police Cadets - Sanders & MacArthur - * -

"Last time the Ice Dancers almost ruin our chance. And although they had their karma, this time we won't be lenient" said Sanders.

"Get ready, Ice Losers, 'cause this time you won't even reach the third place!"

* * *

"They showed their malice and intelligence in international television and also were eliminated therefore, Max and Scarlett, the Evil Geniuses!"

* * *

\- * - Confessional: Evil Geniuses - Max & Scarlett - * -

"Though I disagree with the assertion that both of us deserve to be called 'geniuses' or 'evil'" the redhead muttered, drawing quotation marks with her fingers. "I accept that I am true to the reputation I've earned in a reality show..."

"Hush, sidekick!" exclaimed suddenly her companion, frowning indignantly. "We were supposed to be 'The Evil Genius and his assistant', I signed us up like that!"

Scarlett sighed deeply, trying to remain calm.

* * *

"They aren't dating, but they aren't just friends either, rather a little bit of both... Owen and Izzy, the Friends with Benefits!"

* * *

\- * - Confessional: Friends with Benefits - Owen & Izzy - * -

Owen and Izzy were at Smooch City at the time, but one of the cameramen cleared his throat to get their attention.

Although they ignored him until they threw a piece of cheese to Owen. Then they reacted.

"Oh, yeah! We came to win, man!" exclaimed the blond guy.

"Too bad that Eva didn't come, team E-scope would have been the best!" Izzy laughed maniacally.

* * *

"And now, these two friends are camouflage experts, Sandra and Henry, the Cosplayers!

Two teens walked by. The girl was almost identical to Scarlett and the guy was practically a copy of Rock.

* * *

\- * - Confessional: Cosplayers - Sandra & Henry - * -

"Our hobby is to dress up like our favorite characters, but this time we decided to do something new" the girl, Sandra, announced smiling a little

"We'll dress up as our competitors!"said the boy, with a gesture of victory, before pretending to play air guitar. "We even imitate their gestures!"

* * *

"Maybe they didn't work as a couple, but could they work as a team? Thom and Lola, the Exes!

* * *

\- * - Confessional: Exes - Thom & Lola - * -

"Lola and I are still good friends after break up, so it wasn't weird or anything for us to sign up to this show together" said Thom.

"Exactly. I only hope that your left hand doesn't send us home first" ended Lola, looking suspiciously at Thom's hand.

* * *

"They're sisters, they share DNA, appearance and intense mutual hatred, Amy and Sammy, the Opposite Twins!"

* * *

\- * - Confessional: Opposite Twins - Amy & Sammy - * -

"The last time we participated in a reality show, we lost because of Samey" muttered the twin with a mole on her cheek, her arms crossed. "I hope this time she doesn't mess up again."

"I'm Sammy" cleared her sister,

watching her with a frown, looking away. "And at least I have friends here."

* * *

"And talking about them, they can survive almost everything, including hordes of hungry zombies... the Zombie Survivalists, Shawn and Jasmine!"

* * *

\- * - Confessional: Zombie Survivalists - Shawn & Jasmine - * -

"Shawn won a million dollars a few months ago, and we both shared the prize" Jasmine explained.

"But we realized that our projects require more resources, so we came to win. Those zombies won't eat our brains... and neither our flowers!"

* * *

"Both of them are extremely nice and pretty, Kitty Lindsay, the Friends!"

* * *

\- * - Confessional: Friends - Kitty & Lindsay - * -

"After last season, I met Lindsay in a fans convention" said Kitty with a excited smile. "Since then we haven't separated!"

The blonde gave a jolly laugh, waving at the camera with her hand childishly.

"I'm glad that Kathy wants to do this with me! I wonder when we will see Kyle..."

* * *

"Welcome teams!"

All teams were now around the host, who had moved away enough of DonBox.

"This will be the starting point in this race around the world. Each leg will end in a Chill Zone. Get there fast, or you could be eliminated" Don said, getting some worried expressions, and other bored ones. "As we all know, the first one to reach the Final Chill Zone... will win a million dollars!"

The contestants shared a couple of glances with each other, being filmed by cameras carefully. Don smiled.

"The Ridonculous Race: Take Two begins... now!"

The teams were gathered to press the DonBox and get the first tip of the race.

The first ones to press the red button were Shawn and Jasmine, quickly taking the tip.

"We must get to the First Canadian Place, there is the next tip" read the girl, before taking his hand and starting to run. "Come on!"

* * *

\- * - Confessional: Zombie Survivalists - Shawn & Jasmine - * -

"I think we have a great physical advantage" said Jasmine, smiling slightly

"My girlfriend is very tall and strong" Shawn said, making a blush appear in the girl's cheeks, who laughed a little

* * *

Soon each team read their tips and everyone started running to take a taxi and go as soon as possible to the appointed place.

And while Don tried to pull away to avoid being crushed let the first time, he got at least a couple of stomps.

"Taxi!"

"Hey, taxi!"

One of those vehicles stopped in front of the Cadets, but the Ice Dancers were quick to sneak in before the taxi quickly pulled away.

* * *

\- * - Confessional: Ice Dancers - Josee & Jacques - * -

"That will make it clear for them that our rivalry is still intact" Josee said, sharing with Jacques victorious smiles.

* * *

\- * - Confessional: Police Cadets - Sanders & MacArthur - * -

The cadets were silent, frowning and crossing their arms.

"We'll destroy them" MacArthur grunted, snorting.

* * *

Another vehicle stopped in front of Rock and Spud, the rockers.

"Anybody wants to come with us, guys?" Spud questioned innocently, making Rock facepalm instantly.

* * *

\- * - Confessional: Rockers - Rock & Spud- * -

"Man, we talked about this!" the blond guy told his best friend, but he was lost in thought, so Rock just sighed.

* * *

Only one team got into the Rockers' cab, closing the door in time before anyone could join them.

They were the Cosplayers.

The taxi pulled away when Sandra told the driver the direction to go.

Meanwhile, Spud was trapped between his best friend, and a boy who looked almost like him.

He watched them for a few moments alternately with a puzzled expression, before leaning a little toward Rock.

"Man, you never told me about your twin brother..."

"Spud, he's not my..."

"He's not my brother" completed the cosplayer, smiling almost exactly like Rock.

Spud struck his forehead, confused.

"It looks like things are getting interesting" narrated Don, next to the DonBox just outside the First Canadian Place. "And our first team are the Evil Lovers!"

Alejandro was quick to run, with Josee and Jacques behind them, and pressed the DonBox first.

"It's an... 'Either/Or'?"

* * *

"An Either/Or means that teams must choose which challenge they'll take" Don's voice said as the camera quickly climbed the building

Don was now standing on the roof, smiling despite the wind.

"They can either use the elevator to get here. They can only use two of the 61 elevators in the building, indicated by our producers, so they should take turns" he narrated, before the camera showed many repetitive stairs. "Or they can climb the 72 floors of the building by the stairs... a deja vu, huh? Upon arrival, they'll receive their next tip."

* * *

"The elevator can take too long, so let's take the stairs. Come on!"

Alejandro smiled at the enthusiasm of his beloved, as he followed her. And soon Josee and Jacques were behind them, wearing smiles for the cameras and extending their arms gleefully.

The next team to arrive were the Evil Geniuses. Max pressed the DonBox and read aloud.

* * *

\- * - Confessional: Evil Geniuses - Max & Scarlett - * -

"Personally I'd rather not be alone with you in an elevator again, but I'm not willing to lose because of your short legs" Scarlett said in the confessional.

"How dare you...?!"

* * *

"You prevent anyone else from getting inside, I have an idea" Scarlett said entering the elevator.

She gained access to the wires after hitting the elevator's structure. She would make the elevator speed increase without killing them.

Although she succeeded and told Max, he couldn't prevent the Cosplayers and Rockers from getting inside with them. Then the doors closed before another team could enter.

* * *

\- * - Confessional: Evil Geniuses - Max & Scarlett - * -

"The only thing I asked from you..." growled the genius, angrily. Max shrugged.

"Took you long enough, sidekick."

* * *

Inside the elevator, with typical music sounding uncomfortably, Max watched Scarlett, and then the girl that looked like her curiously.

Even the original redhead watched warily.

"Scarlett... Scarlett..." murmured the dwarf softly, hitting her arm insistently

"What is it, Max?" she growled, just as the elevator stopped.

"Nothing. Just wanted to make sure."

* * *

\- * - Confessional: Rockers - Rock & Spud - * -

"Dude, I think I'm starting to see two of you again" Spud said, looking confused.

Rock sighed.

"It's kinda awkward for me too. And so it seems with the other girl. He looks like me... but he can't rock out! Can he?"

* * *

On the other side, on the stairs, Alejandro and Heather went on the front yet, but Josee and Jacques shortened the distance between both teams rapidly.

Other teams that had picked up the stairs were the Cadets, the Newlyweds and Brother and Sister.

* * *

\- * - Confessional: Police Cadets - Sanders & MacArthur - * -

"After last season, I made sure to strengthen my glutes" Sanders said, smiling proudly at the camera

"And it shows!" assured her partner with an amused tone. "I no longer have to carry you!"

* * *

Later, the Ice Dancers were trying to overtake Alejandro and Heather, but in the event they turned away a little more.

Both partners furrowed their brow slightly, but without losing their fake smiles.

"Come on, faster, Stanley!" Kendra exclaimed, trying to cheer him up, but he didn't seem to take it very well.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

* * *

\- * - Confessional: Brother and Sister - Stanley & Kendra - * -

"Please, Stanley, help me. We are together in this" Kendra murmured, trying to grab his shoulder, but the boy away pushed her hand away.

"Don't talk like Mom does!"

* * *

The following teams to arrive to one of the elevators were the Reality Show Daters, the Friends with Benefits, the Best Female Friends Forever and the Secondary Actors.

"Little buddy!"

The sound of several bones breaking filled the elevator as it began to ascend.

"Oh, Noah, Team E-scope feels empty without Eva!" exclaimed Izzy, immediately joining the hug.

Noah stretched out his arm, trying to reach Emma to get her help, but she stepped away, with a little awkward smile.

* * *

\- * - Confessional: Secondary Actors - * -

"I don't like sharing my space with effusive people. They can take away the attention of the camera" snapped George, idly, and his partner nodded.

"Definitely this is the worst thing that has happened to me since that took the Harry Potter role from me!"

* * *

\- * - Confessional: Reality Show Daters - Noah & Emma - * -

"Thanks for the help" Noah murmured in the following confessional, arms crossed

Emma shrugged, smiling slightly.

"I didn't want them to break my bones too... one of us has to carry the other, after all."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the stairs, Heather and Alejandro reached the roof, followed closely by Josee and Jacques.

Just a few meters behind them, came Gabrielle, being followed by her father, who was wearing a clearly annoyed expression.

* * *

\- * - Confessional: Father and Daughter - Vincent and Gabrielle - * -

"I wonder why we couldn't simply take the elevator like normal people" he muttered, watching his daughter with narrowed eyes.

"Well, a little exercise won't kill you" Gabrielle said, shrugging her shoulders calmly. "Or maybe it will."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Newlyweds, the Divorced Couple and the Friends had arrived to second elevator available.

"You delayed us! muttered the ex-wife, arms crossed and frowning. Rick growled.

"It was you who gave the driver the wrong address."

"And you were the one who did not correct me...!"

The Newlyweds were watching them sideways, with preoccupied expressions on their faces.

* * *

\- * - Confessional: Newlyweds - Abigail & Mark - * -

"That was very sad... it's a relief to know that we'll never end up that way" muttered Mark, holding his wife by the hand and kissing her.

She laughed a little, kinda flushed.

"You said it, honey."

* * *

Meanwhile, Heather pressed the DonBox to take their next tip.

She raised an eyebrow, looking at Alejandro.

"It's a bungee jump."

Soon the Ice Dancers, the Cadets, Father and Daughter had their respective tips thanks to the DonBox.

The first elevator to arrive carried the Evil Geniuses, the Rockers and the Cosplayers.

The first to arrive was the DonBox was Scarlett, and after reading the tip, she sighed heavily.

"Bungee jump from about 355 meters high" she sputtered, observing and calculating the distance with a grin. "Fantastic."

"Man, I think we should jump together" Spud muttered, nudging his friend a bit.

Rock sighed heavily, rubbing a hand in his face, several steps away.

"I'm here, Spud!"

* * *

\- * - Confessional: Cosplayers - Sandra & Henry - * -

"The fact that Spud can't differentiate between his friend and me encourages us" assured the Cosplayer that looked like Rock, while his friend nodded satisfied.

* * *

\- * - Confessional: Rockers - Rock & Spud - * -

Meanwhile, at the other confessional, Rock seemed quite unhappy.

"Dude, seriously, do I need to wear a bell or something?"

Spus paused a few seconds before saying.

"That would be cute, man."

* * *

On the bungee jumping area, Alejandro was preparing to jump, cause during the journey he had to try to reach one of the tips, like the previous one said, that indicated what their next destination would be.

"You can do it, Alejandro! And if you can't, I'll kick you in the kiwis!"

"I appreciate your support, mi amor!" said the boy in response to his girlfriend, before going down.

He had his eyes on the tip to take, but he couldn't help seeing Josee going down even faster, all the while smiling at the camera, to take the appropriate tip.

* * *

\- * - Confessional: Evil Lovers - Alejandro & Heather - * -

"Okay, those Ice Dancers will be hard to crack" muttered Heather in the confessional, with her arms crossed tightly

* * *

The Ice Dancers moved away with their tip just as Josee was again on the roof, being watched intently by Vincent.

"Holy cow..." he muttered, before looking at his daughter. "Wait, what are you doing?!"

"I prepare you to jump, obviously" she mumbled, preparing everything he needed to jump.

"But it's too dangerous!"

"Live a little!" she exclaimed, before finally giving him a push

* * *

\- * - Confessional: Father and Daughter - Vincent & Gabrielle - * -

"That was very irresponsible of you! I could have died!" snapped Vincent, to which his daughter simply ignored him.

* * *

"Don't even think that I'll jump, sidekick!"

Scarlett snarled, taking the harness and looking down.

"Never mind, Max. You are clearly afraid, intimidated by this height, I don't have any problem doing it" she said, making her 'evil' companion startle.

"I'm not afraid, you silly assistant! Bring that here!" he snapped, taking the harness and placing it. As he just finished straping himself, Scarlett pushed him calmly.

Meanwhile, a few meters away, Rock looked down uncertainly, and with his harness attached.

"I'll do it... I'll do it!"

"Man, do you need a little push?" questioned Spud, looking at him with disinterest. Although his friend shook his head, he quickly pushed him, hearing his despairing screams. "You're welcome, bud!"

Soon came the other teams, who were quick to press the DonBox.

"Bungee jump? I always wanted to do that!" exclaimed Kitty, excited

"Me too! But what is a bungee?" questioned Lindsay, with a puzzled expression.

"Don't worry, I'll do it. Just make sure you don't fall down."

"Bungee jump?" Emma cried, arching her eyebrows in surprise when reading the challenge.

* * *

\- * - Confessional: Reality Show Daters - Noah & Emma - * -

"In normal circumstances, I'd make Owen take the jump, but he's with Izzy and I'm with Emma, so I can't look like a coward in front of her" said Noah, facing the camera.

"You are aware that we make the confessionals together, right?"

* * *

"Hey, Noah! Let's jump together!" shouted Izzy, with her harness on as Noah had only took his. Izzy ran to him and tackled him, throwing them both down.

The boy screamed in horror as she laughed, full of emotion.

"DO. NOT. LET. GO!" Noah yelled, holding into her as he could

"You want me to let go?!"

"DO NOT!"

Izzy somehow managed to take two tips at once, before they both return to ascend quickly.

As soon as they were up, Izzy gave one of the tips to Emma, smiling happily.

* * *

\- * - Confessional: Friends with Benefits - Owen & Izzy - * -

"We may be in different teams, but it doesn't stop us from being friends" Owen said with a small smile

"That's right! We'll help them whenever we can!" added the redhead, with a mischievous giggle

* * *

Noah fainted at the moment he put his feet on the roof, but Emma took the tip, lifted him a little and began to pull him, following Owen and Izzy.

Kitty, Vincent, Max and Rock also won their respective tips.

MacArthur was the one who took command on her team, taking the jump and getting their respective tip.

"Come on, we are far behind!" MacArthur yelled, without even reading the tip

Sanders ran after her, and reached up to take the tip and read it.

"Take next flight to Edinburgh" she read aloud, before taking the lead. "Come on, to the airport!"

* * *

"Little by little the teams complete their first challenge, and quickly head to the airport" narrated Don's voice, while several teams came to the place and asked for their tickets.

Other teams, meanwhile, just finished the challenge and began their way to the airport.

Meanwhile, Don resumed his narration.

"The flights have been booked. Flight number one will carry the Evil Lovers, Ice Dancers, Police Cadets, Rockers, Friends and Evil Geniuses.

Flight number two will carry the Zombie Survivalists, Reality Show Daters, Father and Daughter, Friends with Benefits, Cosplayers, and Secondary Actors.

Flight number three will carry the Best Female Friends Forever, Divorced Couple, Newlyweds, Opposite Twins, Exes and Brother and Sister."

Don was now back on the roof, with a friendly smile at the camera.

"Who will reach the Chill Zone first? Find out in the next episode of... The Ridonculous Race: Take Two!"

* * *

Hello everyone. This story/fanon season for The Ridonculous Race is written by Umeki-Nara and me together, although I'm publishing. I clarify this again because it has already happened to us that people forget about it (?)

Now, a section that could help you.

* * *

FAQ - About the fic

Q: Why isn't this a SYOC (Sign Your Original Character)?

A: I think that we were lazy enough not to get other characters. Besides, I thought it would be better not having to eliminate others' characters. Many people stop reading a story when their characters are eliminated.

Q: There is a scene that doesn't make sense in the real world. Why is that?

A: Because the real world is boring. And because this fic imitates a cartoon that doesn't exactly follow the laws of physics, or anything like that.

Q: Will other canon characters appear?

A: Maybe.

Q: Why did you choose these canon characters to return?

A: Because we thought they deserved to return, and are quite entertaining to write.

Q: I don't like the story, or the eliminations, or the characters, or you guys. What do I do?

"Take your opinion, and put it where the sun doesn't shine. Just kidding. You can tell us, if you want. Criticism is always welcome.

FAQ - About the chapter.

Q: Why is this challenge so similar to the first challenge of the canon season?

Ań Personally I wanted to create some kind of connection between the the canon season and this one, plus I thought it talked a lot about the characters by the challenge they chose.

Q: Why weren't here any eliminations?

A: Because there weren't any in the first episode of the canon season.

Q: Why does it have that title?

A: I couldn't think of anything better.

* * *

If you have any other questions, go ahead and ask. We will gladly answer.

Also we'll happily answer each comment in the next chapter, so if you have something to say, the reviews box is down there.

I think that's all for now.

Read you soon!

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97 & Umeki-Nara_-*-_-*-_


End file.
